


The Morning After..

by Nerdy_glasses



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, non graphic sexual content, post engagement fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6890935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_glasses/pseuds/Nerdy_glasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After..

Charles woke up suddenly. Squinting at the bedside clock told him that it was only 5.15 in the morning. But he was still feeling deliriously happy. He knew he had a huge grin plastered on and didn’t give a care.

Erik was resting his head on his bare shoulder and breathing softly, still sound asleep. Charles took this rare opportunity to observe the other man. His hair was mussed, all the lines on his face smoothed out making him look years younger. Charles spotted a faint smile on the other man’s lips and started thinking about last night.

Sex with Erik had always been phenomenal, but last night was in a league of its own. He had never seen Erik so happy during sex before. He was laughing and crying happy tears. He had worshiped Charles’ body, kissing every inch while muttering ‘I love you’ in all the five languages he spoke.

In turn Charles had made sure that Erik understood that he was loved back just as much, if not more.

During reminiscing, Charles couldn’t help himself. He pushed Erik’s fringe away from his forehead and pressed a feather like kiss on the warm skin there. Even that much was enough to make him stir.

“Wha’ are you doing awake at this hour? You okay?”,Erik squinted at Charles.

“Nothing love,it was just a rare opportunity when I woke earlier than you, that’s all,” Charles replied with a smile; pressing a kiss at Erik’s temple.

“Stop talking in such large words,” Erik huffed, “And go to sleep. In fact let’s stay in the bed all day!”

While saying this, Erik gathered Charles even closer to him, tangling their feet together.

When Charles looked at their joined hands one last time before going to sleep again, a simple gold band was glinting on Erik’s ring finger.

**Author's Note:**

> As always your reviews are highly welcome!


End file.
